Bowser vs Bill Cipher
Two powerful beings, two godly demons, once rulers of their own respective universes, now fight it out to the death here in this DBX. The combatants are set and ready to rumble. Let's see who will win. Pre-Fight '----' "Why do I have to fail to that damn Mario!? So many times, and so many failures, so many humiliations." the King of the Koopas said as he sat on his throne, sighing. What has he done wrong? His strategy did not work like the video games from Brooklyn said it did, but still, that fat plumber still beats him by his lonesome. The universe has humiliated him, and that was why he tried to conquer it, twice. The Koopa King had learned from all those failures to defeat Mario, and ultimately planned a new strategy, if it weren't for a familiar old hag running in. "Kamek, why are you here?" Bowser said to his advisor/adoptive father. "Your Highness, the Mushroom Kingdom... it has been taken ov-" Kamek was suddenly grabbed by the neck by his king. "Spit it out!" Who took it? Who stole my gig?" Bowser said as Kamek chocked. He loosened his grip and let Kamek breathe some much-needed air before apologizing. "It has been overrun by weirdness. Bubbles of madness ran all over the place. I saw this Toadsworth guy run into one and then, he lost his marbles, ripping his shirt off while screaming. Peach's Castle was completely gone, replaced by what I can only describe as a giant floating pyramid. I also saw the corpses of Mario, Luigi, and Peach just laying there." Kamek said. "Great, not only didn't I get to defeat Mario and Luigi, but now Peach is dead, too. Who... who is the one responsible for all this!? I'LL CLOBBER THEM INTO ETERNITY!!!" Bowser said. "I admire your confidence, your Kingliness, but I would be scared if I were you, because this guy is the infamous Bill Cipher." Kamek said. Bowser had heard of this guy, he is a feared power throughout the multiverse, a being who had destroyed his own 2-D universe. He was ultimately killed by this Stanely Pines character when Bill entered the old guy's mind, or so they thought. "Really, him? I'd normally be scared, Kamek, but this is different. This ugly one-eyed nacho has ruined my plans of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! He denied me my favored hostage, he denied me my epic showdown, and HE DENIED ME, well, I don't have anything to say about Green 'Stache, but my point still stands!" Bowser walked out of the throne room and had his eyes widen at what has came. Bill's Weirdmageddon has reached towards his kingdom. HIS! The lava has been replaced with blood, bubbles were floating around, and a giant ear was floating in the distance. "Great. And then, the madness comes..." Bowser said in a bored tone. "You're the boss!" a voice said. Bowser looked up to see none other than the dreaded Bill Cipher in all his glory, looking with his only eye down at the Koopa King, who gritted his teeth. Kamek merely panicked and hid behind his master, waiting for death. "Really, Dorito-face? How are you even there, anyway. From what I heard, you needed someone to decive, and neither me nor my minions are any of them." Bowser said, not looking fazed or scared one bit, still with a look of boredom on his face. "You think that I needed a deal here? The Pines family may have pulled a nasty trick, with Cresent sacraficing himself while Sixer wiped his memory with me inside, but I did not die. Turns out, this Axolotl guy isn't very smart to begin with. Wuss forgot to change my form. Now you and your followers will vanish into memory like your plumber friends and the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom did." Bill said. "Well, if Stan did not kill you, and he didn't kill you, than I will. You think you can just invade this kingdom and get away with it? THIS KINGDOM'S MINE!!! SO YOU VANISH!!!" Bowser roared. "Well have it your way, Bowser. This'll be fun." Bill Cipher said. The two went into fighting position. FIGHT! Cue music. Bill Cipher pointed his finger at Bowser, shooting a laser at him. The Koopa King dodged the blue beam, but it did wind up hitting Kamek, turning him into turtle soup. No, he literally turned Kamek into a bowl filled with turtle soup complete with meat chunks set on a plate. Bowser ran up to him and punched him in the bow tie, knocking him backward. Bill Cipher shot a laser from his eye and hit Bowser at the same time that he punched him, knocking him backward as well. "Impressive, if you can call it impressive." "Well you haven't seen anything yet." Bowser said. The Bringer of Weirdmageddon merely grabbed a peice of the castle with his telekenisis and threw it at Bowser, who punched it, sending it flying towards Bill. "Really, you need to stay away from my castle, bud. Here comes the detour!" Bowser said as he grabbed Bill Cipher by the legs and threw him as hard as he could, miles away. Bowser whistled and called his Koopa Clown Car. He hopped on it and began flying towards Bill Cipher, but not before confronting his son, who has just walked to the balcony. He and his father locked eyes before Bowser spoke. "Run the castle with my other advisors while I'm gone, Junior." Bowser said before he flew towards Bill Cipher, who was still flying through the air. Bill managed to regain his... footing... and his fist grew large. Bill uppercutted Bowser's vehicle, sending it upwards. Bowser stabilized his Clown Car and threw Big Steelies at Bill Cipher, who punched through them, until he acidenttaly punched a Kick Bomb instead, injuring him. "Impressive, and clever, but not clever enough." Bill Cipher said. The Untrustable One merely charged his eye up and released a beam of antimatter. Bowser countered it with his fire in kind. The two beams were evenly matched and built up on each other, before an explosion was caused, enveloping the two combatants, then the world, then the solar system, and finally, Universe MAR-10 was destroyed. '----' The only two things that remained were Bill Cipher and Bowser, who was still in his Clown Car, which somehow survived the reset as well. "HAH! You only helped me destroy your own universe, Koopa. I'm honestly surprised that you can survive the destruction of the universe, but now I will dig your grave." Bill Cipher said with a laugh. Bowser gritted his teeth at the laughing triangle. He tricked him!? How dare he. While Bill Cipher ranted, Bowser seized his chance by flying forward on his Clown Car and ramming towards Bill, knocking him backwards. Bill managed to regaining his footing and charged towards Bowser, who took a direct hid in the muzzle. Bill pointed his hand towards Bowser and shot three lasers. Bowser merely spat out three fireballs, taking the beams out one by one. Bill Cipher once again charged towards Bowser, but this time, the King of the Koopas was ready. Just as Bill was about to hit, Bowser jumped from his Clown Car and Bowser Bombed the Bringer of Weridmaggedon while he was charging strait towards him. Bowser hopped back on to his Clown Car and growled. Not only did that rat manage to take his kingdom, but he also USED him to destroy his own world. But then again, he is bored of the inter-universal 4-D space. It was extremely boring. Just a plain ol' white void that only had some visible black dots in the background, likely other universes, but few and far in between. Fortunately, once that dolt is gone, he'll find a new universe to conquer, but back to the task at hand. The Koopa King decided to end this quickly, and as Bill Cipher was about to punch him with his enlarged fist, he dodged to the side and rammed into Bill's eye, grabbing it and tearing it out with brute strength. "ARGH! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that!?" "Enough to do this!" Bowser said simply. He repetaively punched the Bringer of Weirdmageddon in his empty eye socket, greatening the regeneration time. The Koopa King grabbed Bill by his point and threw him out into space before charging at him, engulfing himself in fire, greatly damaging Bill and sending him flying in blazing speeds thousands of times faster than light, away from what used to be the edge of Universe MAR-10, not that it existed. Bowser chased him at even faster speeds, but not before Bill did a move of his own. The One Who Can't Be Trusted regenerated his eye and grabbed Bowser, hurling him into another universe. '----' Bowser had just entered the alternate universe. At least he wasn't outside one anymore. Something when into the universe, one like Bill, but it was giant, red, and had two mouths. "SEE YOU REALLY SOON!" Demonic Bill said in a voice like that of the Devil's, not that it took Bowser at all. He developed a strategy in his mind and began flying away faster than light, with Bill following behind. He did so until he managed to go to the galacitc web. He turned his Clown Car to the side, causing Demonic Bill to lose his aim and try to go to a stop. Pretty soon, Bowser was on him, and he decided to finish it. The Koopa King breathed white fire on Bill's bottom region, incenerating it. Before the Bringer of Weirdmageddon could react, Bowser grabbed Bill Cipher's middle region and tore it into two peices. Now, only Bill's top region, with the exception of his hat, floated aimlessly. Bowser spat out one more fireball at the weakened Bill, causing him to glitch out and sipn "I cannot lose. Not in a million years. I will not lose to you. Please! If you spare me, I can give you anything that you can desire. Money, fame, riches, infinte power, your own galaxy, please! OW! What did you do to me?" Bill said as a last-dict effort to save himself. A corrupted static covered Bill's voice as it talked and the top half glitched. Bowser was barely unfazed as Bill went into various glitches, unable to speak. "Payback." Bowser said as Bill's form continued to degrade. The falling demon began to spin rapidly before reshaping itself. Bill's last scream's echo filled the universe as a new shape began to take hold. K.O.! All that was left of Bill Cipher was a triangular block of Swiss cheese floating in space, complete with a miniature French Flag/toothpick. After that fight, Bowser was pretty hungry. He would want a big roast, but this new block of cheese would have to do. "Gwahahaha! Not bad, cheese-face, but if you mess with me, well." Bowser grabbed the cheese that was one Bill and ate it piece by piece, not stopping until the last bite was devoured and threw the toothpick away after he finished eating. The Koopa King piloted his clown car, looking out into the galaxy. He flew towards the first one that came into mind to find a new world to conquer, a new world to call home. He may not have a kingdom anymore, but that won't stop him from making a new one. THIS DBX's WINNER IS... BOWSER. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Omniversia999